En el lago
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: De nuevo, Mulan fue a bañarse en el lago. Pensando que no se toparía con un hombre.


Mulan estaba sacándose la ropa dispuesta a meterse de nuevo al lago. Según el dragón, muy, MUY mala idea.

—Hey, ¡Esto es una mala idea! —repuso Mushu mientras estaba detrás de unos arbustos junto a la vaca y el grillo—. La otra vez casi te vieron.

—Sí estuvo cerca, pero...

—¡Estuvo más que cerca! —exclamó Mushu sin olvidar aquello. Oh, con tan solo recordarlo necesitaba lavarse nuevamente los dientes.

—Hace poco se bañaron, no creo que vayan a bañarse de vuelta.

La chica se terminó de descambiar y se aproximó hacia el lago, entretanto las orejas de Mushu taparon sus ojos y casi de inmediato se escuchó el zambullido como el exhalo que genero ante el placer que le produjo meterse al agua y refrescarse.

El pequeño dragón sacó una toalla y se acercó a ella sin despegar sus orejas de sus parpados.

—Ah, está bien, está bien, es suficiente —expresó el dragón—. Sal antes de que te arrugues como una pasa.

Ella pasaba sus manos por su brazo y miró a la criatura roja.

—Mushu si tanto te preocupa —empezó—. Ve a vigilar.

—Sí, si —espetó mientras se alejaba de la chica, aun sosteniendo la toalla y seguía sin ver—. Ve a vigilar Mushu —imitó agudizando la voz, en tono burlón—. Mientras me descubren... —Arrojando la toalla y haciendo una pose femenina—...por mis tontos hábitos de niña.

El grillo estaba a su lado, mientras Mushu seguía quejumbrándose con la persona que debía cuidar.

—El hecho de verme como un hombre no significa que huela como uno —seguía imitando—. Si, si hay compañeros que no lavan los calcetines, pero el olor no es tan desagradable —espetó—. Hey, me debes una por lo que hice la otra vez y no volveré a morder traseros para salvar tu pellejo...

El dragón seguiría quejándose si no fuera al sentir como el grillo le tironeaba el bigote y cuando abrió los ojos. Vio lo que había observado anteriormente el insecto.

—¡Oh, no! Mulan está en problemas —refutó al grillo—. Hay un par de cosas que de seguro él va a notar.

La misma chica de quien hablaba y se escondió al ver a su capitán detrás de una hoja de flor de loto mientras se dirigía detrás de una roca. Su cara roja porque lo había visto.

"No quiero ver más un hombre desnudo" Recordó sus palabras que no se cumplían.

—Ping —pronunció el capitán—. Hola.

—Hola, capitán —saludó alisando la hoja mientras los nervios la carcomían por dentro, esperando que su cara vuelva a su color natural—. No sabía que estaba aquí —espetó—. Solo vine asearme, ya lo hice —rápidamente—. Así que me voy —apuntando hacia una presunta salida.

—No tienes por qué irte —dijo Shang—. Además hay varias cosas de que debo hablarte. Iré al grano.

Mulan se pegaba a la roca mientras sus ojos se dirigían a sus ojos y trataba de que su mirada no baje, un intenso rubor se instaló en sus mejillas sintiendo que estaba por el calor que estaba recibiendo que estaba en aguas termales y no en un lago.

—Puede hablarme de esas cosas, cuando estemos vestidos —repuso velozmente—. Ahora puede cerrar los ojos y nadar un rato.

Shang la miraba con ojos entrecerrados, le iba a decir que había mejorado mucho en el entrenamiento, pero simplemente esa idea se alejó de su mente por la actitud que optaba. Mulan sentía que estaba siendo examinada que estaba viendo a través de todo, que la desnudaba con la mirada, a pesar de que ya estaba desnuda.

Él la observaba inquisitivamente. Sin ropa, Shang podía observar la esbelta, escuálida, parecía tan débil y frágil la figura de unos de los integrantes de su tropa. Al ver que a pesar de todo, Ping quería retirarse, lo tomó del brazo y sintió la suavidad del mismo. Como si fuera...

—Tú —inició, su voz pausada, sus ojos mirándola atentamente—. En realidad tú eres...

Los ojos de Mulan se expandieron, su respiración se detuvo. Ya creyendo que fue descubierto solo faltaba la confirmación en palabras de su capitán.

—Ping, tu... —dijo.

El veía sus ojos brillantes y llenos de inocencia, con una voz extrañamente grave como si esta estaba en proceso de cambiarse, sin mencionar el nulo vello facial. Notó el tragó de saliva, los nervios que demostraba y el a pesar de todo debía ser firme. Fue una sospecha que había tenido al principio, pero ahora fue incrementada.

Sin embargo, no pudo acabar la frase. Un gritó fue reemplazado en su lugar. Su gritó.

—Agh ¿Es que morder traseros se va a ser costumbre? —pronunció el dragón.

Shang lo vio con los ojos abiertos (sin haber oído lo dicho)

—¡Serpiente!—gritó.

Confirmando el rumor que había escuchado de algunos de su tropa. Espetando que había esa especie en el lago. Mulan aprovechó para escabullirse, chifló a Khan quien enseguida se acercó a ella mientras Mushu se colgaba de su cola.

—Vaya estuvo cerca—dijo mientras se cubría con la frazada que llevaba el animal.

Mushu la miraba furioso mientras se lavaba los dientes y se ponía una gran cantidad de pasta.

—Más que cerca —corrigió ella por el dragón mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, en señal de culpa—. Te debo una.

—¡DOS!

Por otro lado, Shang ya salido de agua y con una mordedura en su nalga izquierda, suspiró.

—Eres menor de edad —musitó, lo que antes le iba a decir a Ping. Algo que luego se alegró de no haberle dicho (y no parecer un idiota) al enterarse mucho después que el valiente niño que él creía que era, no lo era, sino una mujer. Una valiente y asombrosa mujer.


End file.
